Map
The map menu allows you to visit different maps where you can develop your campsite. Each map has different buildings available, materials to obtain, items to craft and recipes to cook. The Cat Forest is the default map, to unlock secondary maps you must reach a certain Campsite Level and Reputation. Unlocking them also costs Diamond Pinecones which can only be obtained in the secondary maps (although you start the game with 100 Diamond Pinecones already). Only one of your workers can visit a secondary map at a time. Note the Cat Forest is the only map where tents have to be cleaned, and the only map with a day-night cycle. Cat Forest The Cat Forest is the first map available and the default one. Different types of guests can visit your camp in the forest and use your buildings to generate Pinecones. This is the only map with a Campfire, which is used to buff your employee's stats. The Cat Forest will spawn trees, bushes, blackberry bushes, peach trees, flowers and rocks. These can be gathered for the more commonly used materials. On the right side of the map there is a river in which water can be gathered, and it is possible to fish Freshwater Fish (common), Mini-Shark (uncommon) and Silver Carp (very rare). This map is also the only one to allow Facilities. These buildings can't be destroyed or moved once built and some have special uses, like the Field and the Museum. Cave Campsite The Cave Campsite can be unlocked at Campsite Level 8 with a Reputation of 3,000 points. It costs 50 Diamond Pinecones. Different rocks will spawn around the cave floor which can be mined for materials. Rarely you might find a Diamond Pinecone from mining rocks. The Luxury Tents also have a chance of producing Diamond Pinecones. This map also has a small pond where you can gather water and fish Cave Fish, which can be eaten raw or cooked. There's 3 types of fish available: Cave Fish 1 (rare), Cave Fish 2 (common) and Cave Fish 3 (extremely rare). Snow Mountain The Snow Mountain can be unlocked at Campsite Level 12 with a Reputation of 20,000. It costs 100 Diamond Pinecones. This map is similar to the Christmas limited map. Pine trees, bushes and snow mounts will spawn on the ground which can be gathered to obtain materials like Snowballs, Red or Bright Beads and Pine Branches. There is a small hill at the top of the map with a sign pointing to the left. Tapping on the sign will allow the worker to collect Ice Cubes. This map also features two unlockable buildings: the Hot Spring Cabin (unlocked at Campsite Level 12, costs 400 Golden Pinecones) and the Ski Resort (unlocked at Campsite Level 14, costs 450 Golden Pinecones). Cat Playground The Cat Playground can be unlocked at Campsite Level 16 with a Reputation of 100,000 points. It costs 200 Diamond Pinecones. Many different plants will spawn on this map, like bushes, flowers, trees, peach trees, and the new corn plant and sunflower. These drop Corn Seeds, Corn and Sunflower Seeds which are useful for cooking in this map. This map has rides that guests will interact with and play, different from buildings in previous maps. There are also two types of buildings with a chance of generating Diamond Pinecones that can be used to buy Sugar (which can be used to cook Cotton Candy). Christmas Map The Christmas Map is a limited time event map available during Christmas season. No buildings are available and no guests will visit the map. Pine trees, bushes and snow mounts will spawn on the ground which can be gathered to obtain special materials like Snowballs, Red or Bright Beads and Cake Decorations. The kitchen in this map has a new Christmas Cake limited recipe. The materials in this map can be used to build Christmas decorations in the Cat Forest!